1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a breather assembly for a closed container and more particularly to a simplified breather assembly for use on a bedside drainage bag of the type used in a closed catheter system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most pertinent prior art known to applicant is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,170. The assembly of this invention provides a greatly simplified arrangement comprised of a smaller number of parts which can be assembled with a single electronic weld step as compared to that shown in such patent.